There are many electrical fixtures available on the marketplace today. Some fixtures are configured for outdoor use and are believed to be often permanently mounted at corners of buildings below the roof to provide spot or floodlights around the building. In order to change these lights, an individual typically climbs a ladder and unscrews spent light bulbs and then screws new light bulbs in their place. While many services provide lifts or ladders which can reach these locations, many individuals don't have easy access to expensive lifts and other individuals may view ladders as risky activity which is best left to others, thereby potentially resulting in additional expense or risk to change light bulbs.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for improved outdoor exterior fixtures elevated out of the reach of individuals which provide alternate methods of bulb replacement other than relying on lifts and tall ladders.